And Then There's You
by foldintothenight
Summary: AU/High School Fic. Two best friends are both in love with their other best friend. How will this once extremely tight trio deal when the secret comes out? What sort of wacky hijinx with they get into with their friends? And what did happen to the girl who disappeared ten years ago? Rated "Teen" for mild swearing, and mentions of drinking and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! This is new for me, so I apologize ahead of time if anything isn't up to par. I've always enjoyed high school fics, but this will be my first time writing one. I hope that everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the current or former WWE Superstars and Divas used in this story. I do, however, own Levi and Mary Williams, as well as the plot. Alex Hardy is property of shiki94, she is allowing me to borrow her for the story.**

* * *

"So are you going to tell her how you feel this year?" Dustin Rhodes stood in his younger brother, Cody's, doorway.

"I can't," Cody sighed as he finished tying his shoes and picked up his backpack.

"Why not?" Dustin tilted his head.

"Because Ted is in love with her, too," Cody frowned as he pushed passed his brother, heading out to the car.

Normally, Dustin was happy to go to school. Especially seeing how this was his senior year, but seeing his younger brother feeling so dejected really brought down his mood. They went to a small school where literally everyone knew everyone. There were less than thirty people in the upcoming graduating class, and that was if everyone made it through the school year. It was a rather boring little town in the mid-west. Nothing really ever happened, and no one really expected it to.

Dustin drove his brother to school and soon after getting out of the car, they met up with Cody's best friend, Ted DiBiase, Jr. Ted was just staring ahead like a zombie, not realizing that his friends had walked up to him. Dustin wove his hand in front of Ted's face as Cody nudged him in the ribs. "Oh... hey guys..." Ted blinked out of his trance.

"Mind sharing what has you so intrigued that you've potentially put yourself in harms way?" Dustin chuckled.

Ted pointed to the front steps of the school where all of their friends had gathered. The Rhodes brothers looked up to see Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Tamina Snuka, Maryse Ouellete, Mike Mizanin, Kaitlyn Bonin, Nattie Neidhart, Tyson Kidd, Zack Ryder, Phil Brooks, Daniel Bryan, Evan Bourne, Dolph Ziggler, Justin Gabriel, and Levi Williams. Levi's twin sister, Mary was sitting on the wall next to the stairs. No one had seen the Williams siblings all summer. Their parents had taken them to Europe for the entire break. Mary was obviously talking about her summer, being the more vocal twin. She was talking loudly and using her hands to gesture and over emphasize nearly every word.

"She cut her hair," Dustin mused softly.

"There's more," Cody scratched his chin. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"I think that she, you know," Ted stammered a little, "grew up."

"Yeah, she does look hotter than when we last saw her," Cody blurted out as his brother grabbed both him and Ted by their collars, dragging them up to their friends.

When Mary saw Ted and the Rhodes brothers, her eyes lit up. "There's my boys!" she squealed, jumping off of the wall and running over to them, hugging each of them before their friends got a chance to greet them.

After they finished with the greeting and brief catch up, Mary walked back to the stairs, kissing Phil on the lips softly before taking her place on the wall once more.

As Dustin slipped his arms around his girlfriend, Kaitlyn's, waist he looked to see the heartbroken look on both Cody and Ted's faces. He knew that they both should have known better. Mary had already dated a good number of the guys in the student body, but none of them ever stuck. That didn't, however, stop the best friends, who both happened to be in love with her, from feeling the way that they did when they saw her with another boy.

Just as Mary was about to continue, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Now I know that you are not going on like we're still not here." Bayley Martinez walked up and hugged everybody before sitting on the wall with Mary as AJ Lee, Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, Jojo Offerman, Brad Maddox, Alex Riley, and Emma Dashwood walked up with her.

Mary smiled brightly as the first bell rang. "Now that we have our freshmen with us, it looks like we can start the new year." Everyone filed inside of the building, going to their homerooms to get ready for the first day of school. Little did they know, it was going to be a long year. At least they were going to have fun with whatever may come their way.

* * *

**Yes, I know that was an extremely short chapter, but it was just an establishing point. There will be more in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merrigold, Wisconsin. The place you go to hide from the normal. Population, 274. Ten miles east of Madison. Too small to even show up on the state maps. Just... there. Most of the students in the secondary school were children of people who worked in Madison, but preferred to not have their children be in such a large school system. One building, less than one hundred students, sixth through twelfth grade. This was the type of school where if you were at least decent at any given sport, you could be varsity in the sixth grade. Everyone knew everyone, and there were no secrets. The strangest things about Merrigold was the politics of the school. The uptight, snobby bullies of the school, whom would be the popular, preppy kids in most schools, were in the minority there. What most high schools in America would consider "freaks" were the popular kids in this school, and Mary Williams was their queen bee.

"I guess that Mary is dating Phil now," Emma stated softly as she walked to the cafeteria with AJ, Bayley, Heath, and Drew.

"Do you think that it will be just like the others?" Drew chuckled.

"What?" Bayley giggled. "Just another guy trying to get what the others couldn't?"

"Phil isn't like that, though," AJ pouted as they paid for their lunches. "If anything, he's probably trying to protect her from the pervs."

Being the most popular girl in school, Mary had dated just about every guy in the school. At the same time, she was still a virgin. If any of the boys tried saying differently, she could easily kick their asses. This being known because she had twice in the past. By the time her sophomore year had began, many of the guys that she hadn't dated yet were caught whispering in the halls, discussing their game plan to be the one who finally swiped her v-card.

As everyone sat down, Mary sat on Phil's lap. None of the administrators in the room even batted an eyelash at their public display of affection. Ted and Cody sat furthest away, preferring to _not_ have a front row seat to seeing Mary with her latest beau. Unlike Cody, Ted was completely unaware that his best friend also had feelings for the same girl that he did. Cody wanted to keep it that way, feeling that Ted was better for her. It was just a matter of if Ted would ever make his move.

"So I know that I had the best summer ever, but did anyone do anything interesting here while I was away?" Mary chirped as she looked around at her friends.

"Our families went down to Florida for two weeks and we went to Disney World," Maryse shrugged as she leaned into her boyfriend, Mike. Mary had briefly dated Mike when she was in the eighth grade, but seeing as how their families did everything together, it was only a matter of time before he and Maryse got together.

"We went to Canada?" Nattie laughed.

"Canada?" Mary tilted her head.

"Yes," Tyson nodded. "We went through all of the tourist spots in the U.P., and into Sault, Canada on the Tom Sawyer riverboat."

"That's sad," Mary sighed with a frown. "Anything else?"

"I did Broadway and Niagara," Trish looked up, pumping her fist into the air.

"We have a winner!" Mary exclaimed as everyone clapped. After everyone calmed down, she looked around at all of her friends. "So everyone stayed here in Merrigold and Madison all summer?" She blinked as everyone nodded. "Wow... we suck."

…

Population 275.

Mary walked into physics class after lunch with Dustin to see someone they didn't already know sitting in the front row. She tilted her head as she walked over to the new person. "Hi, I'm Mary," she held out her hand with a smile.

The other girl looked up at her with a snarl. "I don't need any welcoming committee," she stated through a heavy accent.

Mary shrugged as Nikki and Brie Bella pushed passed her sitting next to the new girl. Brie, the nicer of the identical twins not part of Mary's group, looked back at Mary. "All we know is that her name is Aksana, and she's from Lithuania."

"Right," Mary looked to Dustin before they took their spots in the back of the room. They were joined by Maryse, Kofi, Tamina, Daniel, and Evan. They chatted until Mr. Finlay appeared in the front of the room, demanding their attention.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, as far as first days went. The only homework they received was from Mr. Heenan in World History. Thankfully, it was only a little reading, with a warning that they would be quizzed on it the next week. Almost everyone had that class, so they agreed to get together that weekend and discuss everything in the reading. That way, not everyone had to actually read it.

Cody let out a dejected sigh as he watched Mary and Phil walk off together after she finished cheerleading practice. Typically, everyone without an after school job stuck around after school until all sports practices and other clubs were let out. It was just something that had been done for years at Merrigold Secondary School, so no one really thought anything of it. Cody didn't play football with Ted and his brother, so he just sat in the bleachers during the practice.

Dustin nudged his brother after unlocking the doors to his car. "At least she isn't with Orton."

Cody tilted his head, blinking a few times as he took in what his brother had just said. There was a short list of guys at their school whom they didn't want to see Mary with, and Randy Orton was on the top of that list. He was known as the "Virgin Killer" in the halls at school. Mary was the perfect target for someone like him. She may have been able to remain true to herself in the promise that she would wait until she was ready with all of the other boys she had dated, but Randy had all of the tools to change that. Despite having tried a number of times in the past, Mary's friends only feared it was a matter of time before she gave in and started dating him. "Yeah... you're right," Cody nodded as he got into the car.

When the Rhodes brothers arrived at home, a moving truck had just pulled in at the old Vachon house next door to them. The brothers walked over to the truck to see if their new neighbors needed any help. The father appeared to be taking a break on the porch as the kids continued unpacking and bringing everything inside. Dustin walked up to the two boys, with a wave. "Hi, I'm Dustin Rhodes, and this is my brother, Cody."

"I'm Matt Hardy and this is Jeff," the older of the other two brothers introduced himself. "And that..." he motioned to their younger sister, who was nodding to the music playing on her iPod, "that's Alexis, but she likes to go by Alex." He nudged Alex, who took out one of her ear buds, looking up. "Lexi, this is Cody and Dustin Rhodes, they live next door."

Alex looked up with a soft smile, "hey guys." After making eye contact with Cody for a moment, she quickly looked away, blushing.

Dustin, along with Matt and Jeff chuckled before Dustin spoke up again. "We just got home from school, and there is still a bit before our mom will have dinner ready. Did you guys need any help?"

"Sure," Matt nodded. "The boxes are all marked. Have you ever been in the house?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while. It was actually on the market for years," Dustin noted as he grabbed a box out of the back of the truck, handing it to Cody before picking up another one.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"About ten years ago, the Vachon's daughter, Luna, went missing. After a few months of finding absolutely nothing, they just couldn't take it anymore. They moved away from town, and we haven't heard from them since," Dustin filled the Hardy brothers in on their new home's history.

"So did they ever find her?" Alex walked over to him, grabbing another box of her things.

Dustin shook his head. "There was a trail a few years back, but it went no where."

"That's sad," Alex pouted, seeing that Cody had a box that was labeled as hers. She looked up at Dustin, shaking her head before looking to Cody. "C'mon, you get to see my room."

Cody went pale as he realized what his brother had done to him, but followed Alex inside and up to her room anyway. When he realized that Alex had picked out Luna's room, he froze in the doorway as memories flooded his mind.

Alex looked back to see Cody's face as he slowly made his way in, setting down the box. "This was her room, wasn't it?"

Cody nodded slowly. "She used to baby-sit us. She was really nice, but her parents hated her boyfriend."

"What happened to him?" Alex walked back over to Cody before they walked out into the hallway.

"You know... he left town around the same time. He was older, so everyone shrugged it off as him moving away, like everyone else does as soon as they get a chance," Cody looked over to Alex like she had the most brilliant idea ever.

"Well then, there is the third option for where she has been this entire time. They probably ran away together and got married," Alex shrugged as they made their way down the stairs.

"What are the other two options?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Dead and buried in the woods, or kidnapped and locked up in some psychopath's basement," Alex smirked.

"That's it," Matt chuckled, shaking his head. "No more horror movies for you."

"But Matty," Alex pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"Look at what it's doing to your mind," Matt looked to his younger sister sternly.

"She's actually nothing compared to our friend Mary," Dustin smirked. "I have a feeling the two of you would get along famously."

Cody nodded in agreement. "How do you feel about cheerleading?"

"Are you serious?" Alex sputtered, her eyes going wide.

"It's not what you think," Cody laughed.

"How could it possibly be different?" Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Everything is different here," Dustin smiled. "You'll see."

Dustin and Cody helped the Hardy siblings unpack until their mother called them home for dinner. Dustin shook hands with Matt once more before heading home. "So we'll be seeing you at school?"

"Yeah, we'll be starting tomorrow," Matt nodded. "I assume everyone goes to the same school here?"

"From sixth grade on up," Dustin nodded as he and Cody made their way back to their house.

Merrigold, Wisconsin. Population 279.

* * *

**Quick note: When Tyson mentioned "The U.P.", he was referring to Michigan's Upper Peninsula. It was once a part of Wisconsin.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the Hardy siblings followed the Rhodes brothers to school. When they got out of their cars, Mary saw them from her spot on the front steps. When she saw Jeff, she was very intrigued. Sure, all three siblings were dressed in similar fashion, but there was just something about Jeff's multicolored locks that drew her in. She took their attire, as well as the fact that they walked up with Cody and Dustin, and smiled.

"It looks like we might have new friends," Phil grinned as he slipped his arms around Mary's waist.

"That must be the Hardys," Evan looked over to them. "My mom finally sold the old Vachon house."

"Which would explain why they're with Dustin and Cody," Kaitlyn smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend.

Dustin kissed Kaitlyn 'hello' before walking up to the group and introducing their new friends to everyone. The three new members slid right into the group as if they had been there for years. Alex was the most shy out of the group, but she fit in with the other freshman quite nicely.

"So Alex," Mary looked up to the new girl after everyone got to know each other for a few minutes with a grin. "You're coming to cheerleading practice, right?"

"So that's really a thing here?" Alex looked around to the girls, who looked nothing like stereotypical cheerleaders. "You are the school's cheer squad?"

"Well, there is only like five girls in the school that aren't in our group," Maryse chuckled.

"So we just powered our way in and took over," Nattie shrugged.

After a few moments of thinking it over, Alex nodded. "I'll check it out. Couldn't hurt."

…

After school, Alex sat in the bleachers outside with Cody, her brothers, and Phil, as Mary, Trish, Amy, Tamina, Maryse, Kaitlyn, Nattie, Jojo, Emma, and Bayley walked out to the side of the field while the football team practiced. None of them had their hair pulled up, like it was required of all cheerleaders on Glee, as well as seen on all of the "Bring it On" movies. They all wore black, low cut, crop tops with either denim cut-offs or leggins. This _could_ be alright for practice, but something told Alex that this was close to what their actual uniforms may have looked like. Mary stood in the center as they lined up, the red streaks in her hair showing brightly in the afternoon sun. There was definitely something different about their routines. It made Alex think of the cheerleaders in Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" video. Sure, they had school spirit, and they were there to support the football team, but there was an edge about them. Their cheers sounded more like something out of a punk song, rather than pop or hip-hop, like you would expect out of a cheerleading squad. They definitely made there own version work. Alex liked it.

Towards the end of their practice, Jeff looked over to his new friends. "I almost feel like I could mosh to these cheers."

"Right?" Phil chuckled, smiling brightly. "That's my girl."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Mary was the one who was bold enough to change things up for the squad. They were doing typical routines before she stepped up and took over last year."

"I think that I could possibly get into this," Alex nodded as she noticed the football team heading inside just as Mary huddled the girls around one last time for a special cheer.

Mary laughed as the girls fell back in line, and she placed a fedora on her head. "Now just imagine the rest of the girls are sporting the cute, trendy head wear, as well." She called up into the stands. She tilted her hat up from behind, smirking as the girls started to do a burlesque type dance for everyone. Once they were finished, Phil had made his way down to the field. Mary smirked as she ran up to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him with a grin, before hopping back down.

Phil chuckled, playfully slapping Mary's butt. "Go get changed. I'll take you out for a burger."

Mary nodded with a grin. "See everyone in ten." She ran off to the locker room with the rest of the girls.

Matt looked over to Cody, tilting his head as he took in the expression of the younger boy. "You like her, don't you?"

Cody's head snapped up. "Huh? Who?"

Matt chuckled, shaking his head. "The head cheerleader. I'm surprised she's not with the starting quarterback."

"She already dated Cena for a couple of months last year," Cody shrugged.

"Yeah?" Matt nodded in thought. "What happened to that?"

"Same thing that happens in all of Mary's relationships," Cody looked on to Phil as the other boy talked to Jeff and Alex. "She didn't give it up."

Matt nodded, scratching his chin. "So is she a tease, or...?"

"Nah," Cody played with the hem of his shirt. "She's just waiting until it feels right for her. Okay, that was a lie, with Cena, it was a tad more complicated. I'm sure you'll find out in time."

Matt nodded once more as the football team started heading out toward the parking lot. "That's respectable."

…

Nearly a half hour later most of the group was sitting in the local diner, a few blocks from the school. Mary and Phil shared a booth with Nattie and Tyson while everyone else sat at tables. As soon as they pulled up in their cars, the waitress had already sat down drinks for everyone, except the Hardys, and the cook was already working on their orders. As they all settled down, Mary yelled over the crowd to the kitchen. "Thanks, Sable! We've got a few newbies today."

Sable Mero smiled as she walked back out to the counter. "Alright honey, I'll let Marc know." She walked over to where the Hardys were sitting and took their orders before heading back into the kitchen to help her husband prepare everyone's dinner.

"So is this a normal thing for you guys?" Matt looked around after their food have arrived.

Amy shook her head, stealing a fry off of his plate. "Just on Wednesdays. All of our parents have OK'd it."

Trish nodded as she sat back, sipping her soda. "Then after games, we all go out for pizza together."

Matt smiled, "I'll let our dad know."

After everyone finished eating and chatted for nearly an hour afterward they all made their way back out to their cars, the freshmen and sophomores who didn't live within walking distance piling in the vehicles of the upperclassmen. After saying goodbye to Phil, Mary and Levi started walking home, just as Randy Orton pulled up in front of them.

"Get lost kid," Randy looked to Levi. "I want to talk to your sister."

Levi stood in front of Mary protectively as Cody saw Randy and told his brother to stop. Phil was already long gone, as well as most of the rest of their friends. Still not really knowing his way around, Matt was waiting and noticed that the Rhodes brothers had gotten back out of their car. Matt looked to where the commotion was starting, recognizing Randy from a couple of classes. "Crap, it's Orton."

"What level of bad are we talking here?" Jeff looked to his older brother.

Matt let out a sharp breath, "they call him the 'Virgin Killer'."

"So Mary is..." Jeff blinked in disbelief.

"According to Cody, anyway," Matt nodded. "Plus this town is small enough to not have secrets."

"Or a million," Alex shrugged.

Back to where Mary and Levi were, Randy was getting out of his car, getting ready to rough Levi up to get to his twin sister. Mary sneered, not backing down. "What if I don't want to talk to you, Orton?"

"Oh you will," Randy smirked, licking his lips.

Mary sighed, rolling her eyes as she felt Cody bring an arm around her waist and slowly pulled her away. "I most definitely will not. I will never want anything to do with you."

Randy growled as he pushed Levi out of the way and attempted to yank Mary out of Cody's grasp. "I will have you, Williams."

Dustin pushed his way in front of Randy, protecting his younger brother and his friend. "I believe the lady said 'no', Orton. Back off."

"No one says 'no' to me. I will get you Mary. No matter what it takes," Randy tried making another move to get to Mary.

"Hey!" Sable walked out of the diner, phone in hand. "You better not be making any trouble, Orton. I just called Sheriff Hemsley."

Randy started backing away, holding his hands up in surrender. He went to his car as Cody walked Mary over to Dustin's car. Mary sat on Dustin's hood as Randy drove away. Cody wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Want me to call Phil?" Dustin rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sure that Mike would be more than happy to turn around and bring him back."

"No..." Mary shook her head. "I need to get home, though. We promised that we'd watch Chelsea, so our parents could go out."

Dustin nodded as he sent a text to Trish, letting her know what happened and asked her to re-route Ted to the Williams house, knowing that Mary would want him there. "I'll tell you what," Dustin took a deep breath. "I'll pull the same thing I did last time. Cody, you're staying over with Levi. Ted will be there, as well."

"The last time?" Alex walked over to them, biting her lip.

Mary nodded as Cody stepped back, still holding her hand for support. "This is starting to become a regular thing."

"If I may," Jeff looked to his new friends. "How did this all start with Orton?"

"In the case of just me, I'm assuming?" Mary looked over to him. "Well, you see, Randy Orton and John Cena used to be best friends. That is, until what Randy did while I was dating John. He was rather physical in his attempt."

"Thankfully, our Mary is still the same," Dustin smiled softly. "She just gets a little shaken whenever Orton tries to confront her like that."

Matt nodded, "well now that we know, she's got three more people looking out for her. You can count on us, Mare."

Mary nodded with a soft smile as she slid off the hood of Dustin's car. "Thanks."

"You good to walk?" Dustin looked to her with concern.

Mary nodded. "I've got our brothers with me."

Cody smiled as he held Mary close. "I can just get a change of clothes from Levi. We're the same size."

Dustin nodded, looking over to Matt. "Ready to get going?"

Matt nodded as he, Jeff, and Alex all got back into their car and headed home for the night.

Mary sat on her bed with Cody as they waited for Ted. As soon as their other best friend walked into the room, he sat on the other side of her, pulling her into his arms. Now alone with her best friends, Mary finally broke down, sobbing in each of their arms. They eventually all fell asleep in Mary's bed as she calmed down a few hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the small break, everyone! I hope that you enjoyed "In His Hands" during the small bit of writer's block that I had with this story.**

* * *

Luckily, Jeff and Kathryn didn't check in their eldest daughter's room when they got home that night. Ted and Cody had fallen asleep on either side of Mary after they had calmed her down. The four teenagers came downstairs for breakfast together after Kathryn had served her youngest child. Ten year-old Chelsea's face lit up as she pulled Cody into the seat next to her, causing Mary to giggle as she, Levi, and Ted all sat around the table together.

"Morning honey," Kathryn kissed her daughter's forehead. "Morning boys." She acknowledged the other boys before adding to the eggs that she was making for Mary and Levi. Ted and Cody had spent the night many times over the years, so seeing them didn't phase her at all.

After getting ready for school, the teens all walked together after saying goodbye to Chelsea. On their way, Mary smirked, nudging Cody. "Looks like someone's got an admirer."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cody looked down, blushing.

"C'mon man, we all saw it," Ted chuckled.

Cody sighed, nodding. "What do I do?"

"Just be nice, and let her down gently," Mary smiled. "This is her first crush."

"I'll do my best," Cody bit his lip as they walked onto the lot to meet up with their friends.

As they walked up, Phil was staring daggers at Mary. She swallowed visibly, walking over to her boyfriend. "Hey babe. I guess you heard."

"I see you were well taken care of," Phil looked to Ted and Cody. "You couldn't even call me?"

"I didn't call them," Mary bit her lip. "Cody just happened to be there when it happened."

"You still..." Phil stopped himself, scrubbing his hand over his face. "Let's not do this here." He took Mary's hand, pulling her inside the building.

"Did that really just happen?" John Cena sighed as he walked up to the group.

Mike shook his head in disbelief, "we all know what happened. She has been really close to Ted and Cody since we were little. She hasn't been with Phil long. Of course she's going to go to them for comfort."

It wasn't a surprise that by the time everyone had gotten to school the next morning that everyone had heard that Randy had confronted Mary once again. Not wanting to discuss it any further, everyone started talking about anything and everything else. A close eye was kept on Randy by everyone who had classes with him all morning. When Mary didn't show up at lunch, everyone got worried. Cody volunteered to look for her, eventually finding her out back, smoking a cigarette and crying.

"Mare..." Cody bit his lip as he approached her.

Mary looked over to her best friend, not bothering to put her cigarette out. "Oh, hey... so they sent you?"

"I volunteered," Cody shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Mary sighed, taking a long drag off of her cigarette.

"He broke up with you?" Cody guessed.

Mary nodded, flicking her cigarette away. "I deserved it."

"Hey, hey," Cody wrapped his arms around her. "We all know what Randy did to you. The whole group knows that you feel most safe with Ted and myself. Of course you were going to want us there for you."

Mary nodded, "I was dating Evan the last time it happened. We stayed together for at least a month after that. How is it that he understood, but Phil couldn't?"

"I don't know, Mare. Phil doesn't deserve you. He proved that today," Cody pulled away just enough to cup her face and press a soft kiss to her lips.

Mary's eyes went wide as she pulled away from Cody in shock. "Code..."

"I... I'm sorry," Cody bit his lip and ran away.

Mary sighed, covering her face after watching Cody run away. That was Cody's first kiss. She cared about him a lot, but she had never thought to think of him like that. Still, she could have at least returned the kiss, to give him a better experience. She was too surprised to do that, though. She had suspected that Cody liked her for a long time, and that was all the conformation she needed to see that it was true. She sent out a couple of texts, just wanting to get away from everything, and walked away from the campus to cut classes for the rest of the day.

After football and cheerleading practice was over Alex raised an eyebrow as she watched Ted walk off with John. "I thought that Ted rode with Trish," the youngest Hardy sibling looked to her new friends after watching Trish drive off. She was even more confused that Cody had sat in Dustin's car, instead of with them in the stands. It was also quite obvious as to why Phil hadn't joined them that day.

"Ted isn't going home," Levi stated softly as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"So what is going on, exactly?" Alex looked genuinely concerned about her new friend.

"Well, my brother isn't talking," Dustin sighed, "but I believe it's safe to assume that Phil broke up with Mary for not personally telling him what happened last night."

"Which is silly, because we all know Mary was really starting to like Phil," Maryse frowned as she leaned into Mike.

"Exactly," Nattie nodded as she walked up with Tyson, hand in hand. "She was actually talking that she thought he may be the one."

"We have a feeling that Mary went to the same place that she always does when she's upset during school hours," Ted added as he threw his bag in the back of John's truck. "And since Cody's gone mute on us, I'm going to go make sure she's OK."

Alex nodded, "I really hope that she is. She's been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours."

Ted nodded as he got into John's truck, and John drove the younger boy to the pond near the school. They all knew where Mary went when she needed to just get away from the world, so it was easy to find her. He walked up to where Mary was sitting on a low branch of a tree overlooking the pond and sat next to her.

Without looking up, Mary offered her bottle of Watermelon Pucker to whomever had just sat next to her, figuring it was either Ted or Levi.

Ted took the bottle, taking a small drink as he prepared for whatever reason Mary had for leaving school before handing it back over. "So how was your day?" He slipped an arm around her in a comforting fashion.

Mary let out a soft laugh over hearing Ted's voice and his arm coming around her. "Well, Phil dumped me this morning... and Cody kissed me while he was trying to make me feel better at lunch."

Ted blinked, "so he..."

"I think that I knew," Mary nodded. "Ever since I helped him when he fell that out of that tree, back in seventh grade."

Ted nodded, "I remember that day. The big question here is, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Mary let out a small laugh before taking a long drink and putting the cap back on the bottle before setting it aside. She then turned to Ted, bringing a hand to his cheek before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

Ted couldn't help but return the kiss, with the exact same amount of passion. When they pulled away, he nodded with a sigh. "I can see where this will be a problem."


End file.
